Sensual
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'Fortnightly Theme Word Challenge' #14: Response Fanfic. It is Usagi's 18th birthday and her friends take her to her first nightclub for a night of drinks and partying. They run into Motoki and Mamoru there and to the blonde's disbelief, her enemy begins to pursue her with a thrilling single-minded determination that appears to be based on pure lust and possessiveness!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sensual**  
Author: **Princess Destiny  
**Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon First Season Romance Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ (T here on FFnet) **  
Summary: ****'Fortnightly Theme Word Challenge' #14: Response Fanfic. **It is Usagi's 18th birthday and her friends take her to her first nightclub for a night of drinks and partying. They run into Motoki and Mamoru there and to the blonde's disbelief, her enemy begins to pursue her with a thrilling single-minded determination that appears to be based on pure lust and possessiveness!**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category: **First Season**  
Chapters: **1/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2013**  
Size: **36 KB

**Comments:**Hi all! I've had writer's block since May, which was really awful (As well as some very stressful personal stuff going on, such as my chronic migraines and loosing my job). For those of you who didn't know what happened to my smut fanfics here on ffnet well, admin told me to remove them _all_, or my account would be deleted. So I removed them. It was very upsetting, but I did manage to copy every single review that you all left me over the years. I might eventually add them onto the corresponding fanfics on my own site, so that they'll be there forever. It happened really fast and I didn't get a chance to tell most people, though I did leave a message on my profile.

The full version of this Fanfic, and any other NC 17+ rated ones, will be posted _only_ on my own website, **Destiny's Gateway**, so you'll have to go there to read it. I'm only posting the first chapter or so on ffnet to let you all know that I've written it and there will be _no adult content_ added here. Just make an account on my site and set this story to alert and you'll know whenever any new chapters come out. :) I really hope to see you all there and if you like, please post your own fanfiction. DGRFA is a large fanfiction site for strictly romantic stories based on couples in certain fandoms, including Sailor Moon. We have over 4,000 stories from some very talented Authors, who would really love for you to read their plots and leave them an encouraging review. Link in profile.

Okay, so this fanfic **Sensual **actually came from a dream, where Mamoru was set on seducing the hell out of Usagi. I dreamed the entire thing and when I woke up, I quickly wrote it all down, then began to write. Unfortunately, I only got three chapters done at the time, but more will follow soon. Most of the fanfic is based in the nightclub. LOL Now, I know that a lot of the world has the drinking age at 21, but here in Australia it's 18, so I'm going to use that for this plot. I can't see Mamoru waiting till the Odango is 21 to get into her pants, so that fits way better. It's going to be very smutty and hot, but like I said, only the adult parts are going on my site because I don't want to be kicked of off ffnet again. *Sigh*

This Fanfic has been written for the **Fortnightly Theme Word Challenge: #14: Sexy**. It's a challenge which I send out to my Facebook Group **Destiny's Gateway**, where you have to write either a Oneshot or a Multipart fanfic for a romantic couple every two weeks. If you're interested, the link to the group is located on the main page of my site.

**Destiny's Gateway On Facebook:** Come by and visit me on my Facebook group. I go there every day and talk to everyone about my Fanfics, fandoms and romantic couples. Authors post their Fanfiction on there too, with links to FFnet and also my site Destiny's Gateway. We hold Round Robins and I send out writing challenges every two weeks. We have a _lot_ of fun over there! facebookDOTcom/groups/destinysgateway (Change the DOT to . and paste into your browser, or go to Facebook and do a search for the group)

Please read and review. You don't know how much it means to an Author to see your feedback, even if it's only one line of encouragement. It definitely makes us want to write for you more if we see that you enjoyed our imagination. :) It also helps us to improve our writing if you found somewhere that you believe we couple improve. No flames!

* * *

**SENSUAL**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Rei held up a top over Usagi's dress, her expression approving. "This one will do." She murmured with a nod. The priestess turned to the other four girls with her brows raised and they all exchanged a look and grinned. The top was pretty, but was also in the taste of the raven-haired girl, not her best friend.

"Perfect, girl." Minako clapped her hands together, a happy look in her eyes. She was really happy with her black slacks and tight yellow top that was sinfully low over her generous breasts, but she was very tempted to try on all these clothes too. Shopping was a real passion of hers! Her hair was long and loose over her shoulders, missing her customary orange bow.

Usagi, however, didn't look so certain. She eyed the blood-red corset, which had no sleeves or straps, and swallowed hard. Rei really wanted her to wear _that_? "It isn't my type of clothing." The blonde protested, waving her hands in denial and looking around the bed and closet for something else.

Her best friend scowled at her and stormed over to her bed, sinking down onto the covers that had dresses, tops, skirts and pants all over it. "That's the point, Odango Atama." She replied in exasperation, dumping the corset onto her lap and crossing her arms over her satin mini dress. She bent down to adjust the strap on her black high-heel, then straightened to resume glowering.

"If she doesn't want to wear it, Rei, it isn't fair to force her." Ami scolded her, expression disapproving. She had been mostly silent throughout the arguments over the clothes going on.

"But it's her eighteenth birthday, Ami." Makoto broke in, her green eyes rather amused. They moved down over the blonde girl and she shook her head at the pretty white and pink dress that Usagi had turned up at the temple wearing for her night out. Rei was right to be upset, when they had all dressed up so nicely, and they weren't kids anymore. They wanted their friend to have the best night out and wearing something that a fifteen year old would to a date, just didn't fit. It was her eighteenth birthday and she was legally an adult now.

The five of them were gathered in the temple, having agreed to meet that night to get ready to take Usagi out to her very first nightclub. She'd gotten her new ID earlier that day that now proclaimed her an adult in the eyes on the law and drinking alcohol was a right of passage. According to Makoto anyway. As the youngest, the blonde had been unable to accompany them whenever they went out somewhere at night that had a bar. The four of them had quite been looking forward to showing their friend the delights that she'd been missing out on. They were now all in High School and preparing for their adult lives and had also made discussions of moving out of their homes to live together at some stage soon.

"Well, I guess if you want me to, Rei." Usagi murmured uncertainly, her hand stroking down one of her long silky ponytails. She had thought that her dress was rather pretty and suitable, but her best friend had taken one look at her and announced that she wasn't going anywhere looking that way and needed their help. The girls had all gone home and gathered up their favourite clothing, then returned to Rei's place and try it on. They had been at it for hours now, holding up dresses, skirts and tops to the blonde to see what might suit her. They had all decided on a black miniskirt with silver edging, but then an argument over what top had taken place. Ami had offered an attractive but modest silk shirt with spaghetti straps, Minako an orange tube-top, Makoto a long sleeved velvet and black laced top in green, and finally Rei had dug into her closest and emerged with a sexy red velvet corset that laced up the front. They all definitely had their own taste in clothes!

"Don't let her force you, Usagi." Ami urged her, frowning at the priestess. They were only trying to help Usagi, but this _was_ her birthday, not some battle in the mall! They had all given her a lot of choices and she personally thought that the blonde looked very nice in her current pink and white dress. It was a little childish, but suited her. Like her own modest blue dress that had short sleeves and fell to her knees, flat blue heels on her feet.

Makoto sighed and sank down to the floor, smoothing her hand over her black slacks. She drummed her fingernails on her knees, green eyes going from one friend to the other as they resumed their argument over what Usagi would wear. She glanced at the object of their affection and saw a rather lost look in her blue gaze, but there was also a soft expression on her face. She loved them all and it was very clear, even if it was her birthday and they weren't making any headway towards reaching their goal at the club for a party. "Okay, enough guys!" She called out, clapping her hands loudly to get their attention. "Usagi, what do you want to wear tonight? It's your party." She asked rather pointedly.

Rei's purple eyes became shamed and she lowered her head, then gave Usagi an apologetic glance. "Makoto is right, what do you want to wear?" She asked her friend gently. They should have just let her wear her dress, which was pretty in a rather plain way. The blonde didn't need to change herself, even if she was eighteen yet. They shouldn't have even tried.

"I want to wear the corset." Usagi replied after a long moment, feeling their eyes on her. She had been a little exasperated over hours of arguing about clothes, but she also felt really loved by her friends. She didn't know what she'd do without them. When Rei's eyes lit up, she grinned and held her arms wide. "So, do your worst and make me look hot, okay?" Her blue eyes flew wide as Minako, Makoto and Rei gave her a frankly scary look, and they advanced, grabbing the corset, a makeup kit, and hairbrushes. Oh dear.

"We have an hour before we have to get to the club at nine." Makoto told the others, glancing at the clock as they pounced on Usagi gleefully. She yelped as they stripped her naked, then attacked with makeup and hairbrushes.

"Ami?!" The small blonde squeaked, trying to grab hairpins that were being yanked out of her hair by Minako.

Ami shook her head and went to the table to grab her text book, burying her nose into it and resolved not to interfere. Usagi had told them to do their worst and make her sexy and that was exactly what their friends were going to do! "I can't hear you." She called back with a smile.

"Don't worry, Usagi," Minako reassured her friend as she applied a blood-red lipstick to her lips, a frown of concentration between her brows. "We'll make you so beautiful every guy there will fall at your feet."

"Not all of them!" The green-eyed girl protested, bending down to slip some flat black heels onto Usagi's feet. "Keep some for the rest of us."

Rei nodded and laughed under her breath. Her best friend tried to tug the corset up over her breasts and she slapped them down playfully. "It doesn't go any higher." She advised the nervous blonde. Usagi stared down at her chest and went red, then she looked away. The priestess deftly laced up the material with the black ribbons, which pushed the white breasts up higher. Lucky, lucky her. She had gorgeous skin and all the guys there would be looking right at the salient assets all night long. "I wish I had your white skin." She muttered enviously, stepping behind the small girl to help Makoto with her long hair.

Minako finished with the makeup, adding some light blusher, a pink eye shadow and some eyeliner. Usagi really didn't need a lot of makeup, because she was already so pretty. At eighteen, she was rapidly moving into sheer beauty, her freckles fading, her hair gaining a silky lustre, body maturing with larger firmer breasts, curvy hips and a backside that had made more than one guy almost walk into a light pole from gawking. It had amused the hell out of them all when they'd seen it, but their friend remained oblivious of her charms. "Do you want a boyfriend, Usagi?" She asked curiously, plaiting the long hair and then frowning and unwinding it all.

"I didn't think that I did, but I'm feeling sort of lonely." She replied, biting her lip. Usagi hadn't gone actively seeking a guy, but she had seen her friends dating and how happy it made them. Now that she was finally eighteen, she was thinking about sex too. Not that her hormones hadn't been screaming at her for years now as she went through puberty and got crushes on guys at School and in public, but they just hadn't seemed right. No, she was looking for a certain person. Something sexy with dark hair, a great body, a sense of humour, who would be her best friend as well as a lover. When she'd once told Rei about her requirements, the priestess had given a laugh and then teased her, saying in amusement that it sounded just like Chiba Mamoru!

As if that complete jerk, could ever be her perfect guy? No, he was all wrong and that was clear every time they argued. Though Usagi did enjoy their verbal battles quite a lot and even looked forward to the times she bashed into him unexpectedly. He was three years older and was in University, mocking and arrogant and entirely too handsome for his own good. He wasn't her type and she wasn't his. That was all their was to it. Now, Motoki, he was more like she had always thought a good boyfriend would be like, but his hair wasn't dark. He didn't have deep, devastating blue eyes either... "What am I thinking?" The blonde hissed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Makoto demanded, her brows rising as she saw Usagi with a dark look in her eyes and a derisive twist to her lips.

Usagi's face cleared and she looked back at Makoto with an embarrassed look. "I was just thinking how cute Motoki was, and how much of an un-datable jerk Mamoru is." She replied.

"My Mamoru? He's very datable, I'll have you know!" Rei protested, yanking at her best friend's hair. "He's gorgeous, Usagi and I can't believe you can't see that." She had been trying to date him for _years_ now, but he wouldn't give her the time of day. Mamoru dated girls here and there and was sort of a playboy, but he had always seen the raven-haired girl as just a friend. It was very frustrating to say the least.

"His personality needs a serious adjustment." The small girl retorted, sticking her nose up into the air as Rei leant around her to glower into her face. They all knew the crush she had on the dark-haired man and it amused them. Rei was right though, he was gorgeous. That didn't equal a good personality though.

"He's rude and arrogant-" Usagi started to list all of her worst enemy's faults on her fingers, ticking them off.

"Handsome." Rei broke in, brushing through her friend's locks even more furiously.

"Good at studying." Ami broke in without looking up from her book. If he had been a little different and didn't sort of intimidate her a little, she might have asked him to date her. Not that she'd ever have the courage for that sort of thing, but the blue-haired girl could really appreciate a smart guy. Mamoru had brains and was top of his classes, just like her. But she had a guy at School that she was interested in too. She was just waiting for him to ask her out.

"Ami!" The other four scolded her, rolling their eyes.

Minako couldn't help but agree with them all and couldn't resist teasing Usagi. "He's absolutely drool-worthy Usagi. You've seen him at the pool without a shirt, he looks like a Greek god." Her blue eyes were sly as they met her friend's in the mirror. "You really don't feel anything when you look at him?"

Usagi's cheeks went red and she muttered something under her breath. No, absolutely not. No! "I don't see him that way." She snapped back, a hard look in her eyes. She didn't like him at all. Even if she liked arguing and sometimes felt weird when they touched accidently.

"That's too bad." The other blonde replied mysteriously, going back to Usagi's hair. There was a thoughtful look in her eyes however.

Usagi sighed and sank into a chair as Minako and Rei continued to tug and brush her hair, arguing over what style to put it into. "Fine then, Mamoru is gorgeous and he's intelligent, but he knows that very well and takes advantage. There's nothing worse than a guy who knows that he's god's gift to women." And boy did they fall at his feet, scrambling to date the upperclassman. Girls and women of all ages. It annoyed her a lot to see it and she hadn't been able to figure out why. Was it because he was her sparing partner? That he seemed to like the attention he got, even flashing her wicked glances when she gave him disgusted looks over the girlfriends clinging to his arms? He had kissed in front of her and it had been frankly disturbing to see it. Kissing should be done in private, not in public, but that hadn't really been what had made her heart beat in disquiet. No, it had been because sometimes, just sometimes, the blonde had imagined it had been _her_ lips he had been kissing with such passion.

If only someone would kiss her like that... Usagi positively longed to be kissed that way.

And she did not like, nor was attracted to in the slightest, Chiba Mamoru!

Makoto tried a few hairstyles, fighting with Minako over it, but they all decided that Usagi's usual style was actually quite charming. There was a lot they could do with hair that beautiful, but they were also restricted because of the length. The blonde had refused to ever cut it and it had grown even longer as the years went by.

Finally they all stepped back and admired their handiwork. Usagi had her long blonde hair back into her usual buns and as the strands fell silkily down over her body, the girls all had to admit that she looked really damned hot. With her breasts pushed up in the corset that way, shoulders and arms bared, long legs encased in clinging black slacks and her slender feet in the black heels, guys were going to be falling at her feet. Her looks had only been emphasised by the makeup and red lips.

"Usagi, you're a knockout." Minako breathed, grinning in triumph at the other four.

"She's right." Rei agreed, seeing how uncertain Usagi looked as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked very different from usual, but far more beautiful.

The small blonde glanced up and down her body, then she flushed as she spied her breasts rising out of the red velvet like a sacrificial offering. "Should I cover it with a jacket or something?" She muttered, grabbing a handful of her hair and stroking it absently to calm herself.

Her best friend glared and grabbed her arm. "Absolutely not!" She snapped, dragging the birthday girl towards the door.

The others scrambled to get purses and put makeup and brushes into bags, as they followed the two out of the room and down the hall.

"We're going to have to beat the guys off with a stick." Makoto predicted, smirking at Usagi as Rei scolded her about covering up her body when they'd gone to so much trouble.

Minako gave a secretive smile and followed them out into the temple grounds, as Ami called for a cab to take them to the nightclub. "Or one guy in particular." She murmured under her breath. When Mamoru caught sight of Usagi, he would never let anyone else go near her. She hadn't said a word to her friends, but over the years, the blonde had noticed the upperclassman watching his so-called worst enemy with what could only be described as sheer, unbridled lust. At first, the two had argued and rubbed each other, but then again, they had been fifteen and he eighteen. But over time, a tension had formed between them, which her friend had somehow become completely oblivious to. He had been attracted to her, even dating other girls, and had been mostly successful at hiding his expressions as his feelings grew.

"I can't wait to see his face." She whispered in glee. Minako wasn't as clueless as they all thought her and it had been obvious to her that Mamoru wanted Usagi.

Wanted her _badly_.

* * *

"Here we are, girls." The cab driver told them from the front seat, throwing Makoto and admiring glance as she dug into her purse for the right amount of money.

"Keep the change." Makoto replied with a grin, giving him back a flirtatious look. They'd been bantering the whole way to the nightclub as the other girls chatted in the back seat.

Usagi followed Rei from the car and stood there awkwardly, feeling the cool night air on her arms and chest. She glanced around at the crowds gathered outside the club, the line a long one, and felt uncertain about her clothes again. They had assured her that she looked great, but she just didn't have the confidence to pull off this sort of daring look.

Minako looked up and down the line surreptitiously, trying to spot the two she knew had to be there. She had let slip to both Mamoru and Motoki that they were taking Usagi to the nightclub that night at about nine o'clock. The blonde knew that her friend's so-called enemy would never let an opportunity like this slip by him. It wasn't exactly clear why he had never made a move on the girl, but when he'd hear her birthday was coming up, a considering expression had been in his eyes. Anticipation too. As if he had been waiting.

"Hey, is that Motoki?" Makoto asked in surprise, spotting a familiar head of blonde hair at the back of the line. The five of them quickly walked that way, Rei and Usagi's arms linked companionably.

"What is he doing here?" Ami asked in confusion. They'd known Motoki for years and this didn't seem like his usual hangout spot. It was a popular club and pretty hard to get into on a Saturday night. Minako had assured them that good-looking girls would be practically dragged off the street and into the place and they fit that description perfectly.

Usagi eagerly walked towards her older friend, glad to see him on her birthday. Maybe he would hang out with them and have a few drinks? She'd never had alcohol before and was really curious about it. "Moto-" She called out when they got to the end of the line, but her voice died as she saw who was next to him. And what he was wearing. Her jaw dropped and she stared at Mamoru in disbelief, eyes moving down over his body. She never noticed him doing the same.

Rei grinned in pleasure as she also saw Mamoru and she let go of Usagi's arm to approach, a swing in her hips. Hopefully he was notice her new dress and be knocked off his feet. To her surprise, he barely glanced her way, his eyes on something over her shoulder. She glanced that way and was stunned to see it was her best friend. As she looked back at him, purple eyes wide, she saw something in the upperclassman's gaze that she couldn't quite define, but it disturbed her greatly. It wasn't the way a guy looked at an enemy, or even a girl he was supposed to dislike.

Minako bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud. She turned her body away slightly, but her blue eyes kept going from Usagi and Mamoru, who were conspicuously dead silent, eyes moving over each other's bodies like they'd never seen each other before.

Good god, Tsukino Usagi looked positively _edible_. Mamoru was stunned silent, blue eyes raking down the slender body a few feet away from his, then he went back up for another look. He had barely recognised her at first, having seen a group of good-looking girls approaching the end of the line. He had seen Rei and the other four and his gaze had gone right to Usagi, mouth falling open slightly. To his disgust, he had almost drooled! "Jesus christ, she looks fucking hot." He whispered under his breath. His worst enemy was dressed in a blood-red corset that hugged her milky white perfect breasts like a second skin and he followed the path of the criss-crossed black ribbons downwards over her flat stomach to her sinfully short black miniskirt, which clung to her curvaceous hips and ass, followed by impossibly long legs and her small feet clad in black heels.

No guy should look that bloody hot, god damn it! Usagi almost moaned under her breath as her eyes moved up and down his body rather helplessly, knowing that she was ogling her worst enemy in the world, and unable to stop herself. He was wearing black leather pants! She had a weakness for that, but had never told a soul. His dark silky hair was falling into his eyes and she avoided them, not wanting to see the usual mockery. Mamoru had on a black shirt that was open halfway down his smooth chest, showing muscles that she hadn't seen since that day at the pool the year before. The leather pants clung to his legs and hips like they were painted on and the blonde barely restrained the urge to walk around behind him to see if his ass looked as delectable. He was wearing black boots on his feet and she stared at the laces for a long moment, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She didn't like this guy! So why was he suddenly appearing so startlingly male and something that she really wanted to run away from?

"Mamoru? What are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked inquiringly, looking from him to Motoki. She noticed Mamoru's distraction and followed his gaze to Usagi. A smirk curved her lips, but she was really surprised to see him look at the blonde like she was a tasty steak and he was a starving man. He blinked and then the familiar mockery spread through his eyes, a taunting look thrown at his enemy before he focused on the brunette.

"Minako mentioned that it was Usagi's birthday today and you were coming to the club. Motoki wanted to come, so I tagged along." He shrugged carelessly and stretched his arms over his head, feeling his shirt riding up. All the girls and some in line immediately fixed their eyes on his toned stomach as it was revealed and he pretended not to notice, but cast a glance at the blonde from under his lashes. She was watching and he felt a rush of triumph at her bewildered expression. Odango was attracted to him too, but she probably had only just realized it and was resisting. The dark-haired man had dressed quite carefully for the club, knowing that he looked his best. He had been waiting a _very_ long time for this opportunity and hadn't been about to let it slip by.

Usagi was eighteen years old now and he was going to get into her panties by the end of the night, if he had to commit murder to make it happen!

Motoki stepped up to the blonde and swept her into a warm hug, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Happy birthday, Usagi." He offered with a grin. "I have a present for you, but I decided not to bring it to the club and have you carry it around all night." His eyes went to Mamoru and brows rose. His best friend had made it sound as if he had been dragged there kicking and screaming, but it had actually been him that insisted they come out. It wasn't really his type of scene, going to a club, but if it was for Usagi, then he was happy to do it.

Rei stared from Motoki to Mamoru and felt uneasy. Whatever she had seen in her crush's blue eyes had vanished pretty quickly, but she was still sure that he had looked at Usagi like he was attracted to her. But that was impossible, right? They had never gotten along in the years they'd known each other, always arguing and taunting each other. He couldn't have been hiding feelings for the blonde... No, she had to be wrong. She let a smile curve her lips and moved to the dark-haired man's side, taking his arm rather possessively, a glare in her purple gaze as it went to Usagi. To her relief, her best friend didn't seem to care.

Usagi was even more annoyed as she moved into the line with the others and they started to talk about what they were going to do when they got inside. She had actually looked at Mamoru like he was something good-looking! He was, but just a-a jerk. An arrogant, mocking, annoying guy who lived to make her life hell. He was too old for Rei too, but it had never deterred her best friend. She looked at her clinging to her crush and sighed. How would the blonde feel if he started to date her best friend, finally accepting her feelings? "No way, I just can't approve." She growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Ami asked curiously, peering into her friend's face. Usagi was glowering at Mamoru and she rolled her eyes skywards. "Usagi, it's your birthday, so try and ignore him for one night?" She urged. If they started fighting, it was going to ruin everything. They had brought the blonde their to have fun.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try not to yell at him." The small girl replied through her teeth, flashing her enemy a sweet smile. He stared back with an arrested look on his face, then his brows slowly rose and he smirked at her obviously bad attempt to act nice. Usagi scowled back and looked away, determined to enjoy herself. She was eighteen, dressed to kill, and who knew, she might even meet a great guy tonight. What if he was _the one_ and she got her first kiss?

Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed on Usagi's back as she spoke to Ami and they moved up further in the line, other people coming up behind them. If any guys so much as went near Usagi tonight, he was not going to be responsible for his actions. This was their night, though she didn't know it. He had waited far too long and he wasn't going to be turned off by their friends, or any potential suitors when they saw how the blonde looked. Frankly, he was torn between strangling Rei and the others for dressing her in such a sexy manner, and thanking them profusely on his knees for giving him such a vision of loveliness. It had been a really good thing that she was so innocent, because the Odango Atama hadn't even spotted his raging hard-on as her eyes had swept down over his body earlier. He had seriously become harder than ever in his life, eyes glued to her straining breasts over the red velvet.

He had wanted his mouth on them!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter of the first fanfic I've posted in almost five months. After having my fanfics removed from ffnet and not being able to write much in so long, I'd lost a little of my confidence. Hopefully I did okay! The next chapter should be out in a couple of days. I'm also hoping to write some more for for Hellsing fanfic **Unrestrained**. Remember, no adult content will be post here on ffnet, so you'll have to go to my site for any further chapters and the smut. I don't want to have more fanfics deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Sensual ***Hard Smut*****  
Author: **Princess Destiny  
**Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon First Season Romance Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ (T on FFnet) **  
Summary: ****'Fortnightly Theme Word Challenge' #14: Response Fanfic. **It is Usagi's 18th birthday and her friends take her to her first nightclub for a night of drinks and partying. They run into Motoki and Mamoru there and to the blonde's disbelief, her enemy begins to pursue her with a thrilling single-minded determination that appears to be based on pure lust and possessiveness!**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category: **First Season**  
Chapters: **2/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2013**  
Size: **72 KB

**Comments:**Hi all! Sorry it's been a couple of days since I posted for this Fanfic, but I've been very ill with this migraine that I've had for fourteen weeks now. I have some new medication, but it's not kicking in yet. :( Maybe when it's gone, I'll be able to write again. These chapters of **Sensual** were written months back. I wasn't going to release them till I'd finished the Fanfic...but oh well! Thank you _so much_ for everyone who told me that they were happy to see me back and who wished me well health-wise. You guys are awesome. It feels so good to be posting again! Hope you enjoy this chapter two. Oh and I wasn't able to edit it, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them. I'm just not feeling well enough to edit right now.

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, due to having had ffnet admin tell me to remove my 28 smut fanfics from their site, I won't be posting the full NC 17+ version here. The full version of this Fanfic, and any other NC 17+ rated ones, will be posted _only_ on my own website, **Destiny's Gateway**, so you'll have to go there to read it. I'm only posting the first chapter or so on ffnet to let you all know that I've written it. Just make an account on my site and set this story to alert and you'll know whenever any new chapters come out. :) I can post maybe one more chapter up here, but then no more, because it's just got so much blatant sex in it to cull down, I'd get told to delete it. Again.

**Destiny's Gateway On Facebook:** Come by and visit me on my Facebook group. I go there every day and talk to everyone about my Fanfics, fandoms and romantic couples. Authors post their Fanfiction on there too, with links to FFnet and also my site Destiny's Gateway. We hold Round Robins and I send out writing challenges every two weeks. We have a _lot_ of fun over there! facebookDOTcom/groups/destinysgateway (Change the DOT to . and paste into your browser, or go to Facebook and do a search for the group)

Please read and review. You don't know how much it means to an Author to see your feedback, even if it's only one line of encouragement. It definitely makes us want to write for you more if we see that you enjoyed our imagination. :) It also helps us to improve our writing if you found somewhere that you believe we couple improve. No flames!

* * *

**SENSUAL**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The seven of them finally made it up the line to the door and were let in, money exchanged and stamps on their hands.

Motoki stepped up next to Usagi and bent down to her ear, trying to be heard over the music. "You stay close to us tonight, okay Usagi?" He told her in concern. She had just turned eighteen and was really very innocent. When she nodded, he leant over to Mamoru. "You'll keep an eye on her too?" He asked firmly. Even if the two didn't get along, as the only two guys in their party, they had a responsibility to protect the blonde and her friends.

Mamoru chuckled back, his blue eyes amused. "She's legal age to drink now, Motoki. Odango Atama doesn't need a babysitter." He replied, striving to look annoyed at the prospect of babysitting Usagi. Actually, he had every intention of sticking to her side like glue for the entire night. Besides, if he was standing or sitting next to her, he had a fantastic view right down her cleavage. Good god, when had he become such a pervert over his worst enemy? Maybe holding himself away from her for so many years hadn't been such a good idea, because now he was positively dying to put his hands on her. When Motoki glared at him, he sighed and looked long-suffering. "Fine, I'll do it." And enjoy it too.

"Good." The blonde man retorted, taking Usagi's arm in one hand and offering the other to Minako. He escorted them down the main staircase, people packed all around them tightly so they could barely see where the bar was. Motoki turned his head to make sure the others were still with him and noted in approval that Mamoru had a protective hand in the base of Ami's back as he escorted her, Makoto on his left side and Rei clinging to his right arm.

They grabbed a table just as a group of people were vacating it and slipped into the booth, a waitress coming up to clear off the old glasses. Usagi slipped in next to Motoki and felt someone sitting down on her left side, arm pressed to her own. She thought that it was Rei and turned her head, heart skipping a beat as she met blue eyes only inches from her own. Mamoru. She blinked at him uneasily, then glared and turned resolutely away, hearing a soft laugh.

Rei sat on his left and Ami was on Motoki's right, with Minako and Ami next to her. The booth was circular, in a horseshoe formation about the round table, so they were all sitting next to each other, packed in like sardines. The massive dance floor was a couple of metres to their right, and the bar up some short stairs to the left. There was also an upstairs area with another bar and more seating areas.

There were so many people around, dancing, talking and laughing and drinking, that Usagi felt sort of intimidated. She glanced about her curiously, tugging at her short skirt and flinching back as she inadvertently stroked over Mamoru's thigh through the leather. She felt his muscles tighten under the material and jerked her hand back. The blonde couldn't look at him, though she did feel him staring down at her from a few inches above. Her head came to his shoulder and she tried to inch towards Motoki, but their was no room.

"Alright girls, what do you want to start off with?" Motoki asked them. Though the waitress had cleared off their table, they didn't actually come there to ask for orders like a restaurant. They would have to go to the bar for drinks. He laughed as he looked left and right and realised that he couldn't get out of the booth. "Ami, Rei, you'll have to go get them." He apologised, picking the girls on the end of the tables that weren't packed in.

"That's okay, Motoki." Rei replied brightly, looking at Mamoru from under her lashes. "What would you like, Mamoru?" She asked him with studied innocence, but her words were loaded with innuendo. He grinned back at her and she blushed, knowing that he had caught her not so subtle offer.

Mamoru's blue eyes gleamed at her in amusement, then he turned his head to look at Usagi. She glanced up after a moment, sensing his regard. "You should ask Odango though, since it's her birthday party." He said rather pointedly. The blonde's eyes widened and she blushed. He was fascinated by the flood of colour under her skin and had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching her porcelain skin to see if it felt warm. "Well?" He asked softly.

"Oh, right. Oh course." The priestess was flustered, realizing her slip. It was her best friend's birthday and this would be her first ever alcoholic drink, and all Rei had thought about was how hot Mamoru looked in leather! "Would you like a vodka and orange? Or something sweet?"

Usagi was uncertain, biting her lip as she thought about it. "Umm, something sweet?" She replied finally, a frown between her brows. Makoto had told her that vodka could be quite bitter, so she wanted to try something else first.

Motoki and Mamoru exchanged a look. "Champagne." They spoke simultaneously, a firm look in their eyes. It was a fitting drink for the birthday girl anyway and they had both decided earlier that night not to let her drink too much. She would have an awful hangover come morning.

"Champagne?" The small girl's eyes brightened in excitement. "I've always wanted to try that."

Ami and Rei stepped out of the booth to get the drinks and Motoki looked seriously at Usagi. "You need to drink a glass of water occasionally, okay? Or you'll get dehydrated and wake up with a hangover tomorrow."

"We've already covered this, Motoki. Don't worry." Makoto waved a hand at him unconcernedly. She raised her hand and ticked off points on her fingers. "We also warned Usagi not to go off alone anywhere, don't leave her drinks unattended, don't accept any from strangers-especially guys-, and if she starts to feel sick or tired we'll leave right away."

Mamoru nodded in approval and casually lifted his arm to rest along the back of the booth, Usagi's soft hair against his shirt. She stiffened and tried to inch away again and he frowned at her darkly, an unamused expression in his eyes. Did she just not want to touch him at all, or was she nervous being so close to him? As she wasn't looking at him at all, he really couldn't tell. It had better be the second reason, or he was in a for a night of thwarted sexual desires. Odango Atama would know all about how much he wanted her before they left the club and he hoped that some relationship could come of it. Oh yes, he wanted to fuck her bad, and had waited years for her to become legal and an adult before he made a move, but it wasn't just going to be a one night stand. A guy didn't devote so much time and patience to get into a girl's panties, just to turn around and go onto someone else. He wanted her to want _him_ too.

Usagi licked her lips and tried to focus on Motoki and Minako's conversation, that was a little hard to hear over the loud music. They seemed like they were used to such a thing though and she grimaced as she felt the warmth of Mamoru's thigh against her own again. Had he moved closer, or had she relaxed her own legs? The blonde had been sitting quite tensely since discovering her worst enemy was practically glued to her side and now he had his arm above her head, almost like he was embracing her! She watched as his other hand went to the table before them and he traced his index finger lightly through a small puddle of water, obviously left by an ice cube. She couldn't help but stare as his strong hand moved over the table surface and her eyes slid up over his hand to his wrist and the cuff of his shirt to his upper arm, the muscles clearly defined through the material.

The dark-haired man grinned as he noted her checking him out surreptitiously, eyes sliding over his arm and then towards his chest, where the shirt gaped open. Mamoru had purposefully left it unbuttoned half way down, hoping that she would notice. Usagi saw his gaze on her and quickly looked away, head whipping back the other way to face Motoki. He chuckled and bent down till his mouth was at her ear, sensing how shocked she was as his hot breath wafted over her cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He breathed out, unable to help his sexy tone.

Oh god, that had been a drop-dead sexy tone, if ever she heard one! Usagi swallowed hard, wondering if he was teasing her, or she'd maybe mistaken what she'd heard in his voice. Without turning her head, because her lips would have brushed his face and there was no way in hell she was going to voluntarily do that, even if she was feeling rather odd when he touched her, she replied. "Yeah. It's different, but I'm having fun." She murmured back, heart going a little too fast in her chest. Her worst enemy was far too close and it was disconcerting her a lot.

Mamoru pulled back, a bit disappointed that she hadn't turned her head, because he had been fully prepared to accidently on purpose brush his lips over her tempting red ones. He wasn't above using some underhanded tactics, but either Usagi was terribly clueless, or she wasn't interested. Either way, she hadn't taken the bait. Oh well, maybe he'd have more luck mocking her like usual? "Try not to drink too much alcohol, Odango. I'm not carrying your comatose body home at the end of the night if you're passed out." He taunted her, delighted when she spun around to glower up at him. Actually, he would have gladly carried her home in his arms...or maybe to his home. In his bed. Naked.

Rei and Ami returned with a tray of drinks then and passed them around. The priestess also set down a large jug of water with a pointed look at Usagi to remind her to drink it also, then she eagerly slipped back into the booth next to Mamoru, pressing against his arm. "Drink up, guys." She prompted over the music, grabbing her sub zero and grenadine. She did tend to like red things. She giggled under her breath and clinked her glass against Mamoru's.

Usagi reached for her champagne and was surprised when a hand beat her to it, picking it up from the tray and handing it to her. She took it from Mamoru and saw him watching her closely as she raised it to her lips. "Thanks." She muttered at him. The blonde glanced up with her lips on the rim and saw everyone staring at her expectantly. She took a sip and nodded, liking the taste. The bubbles were nice too. "I like it." She announced with a smile, drinking some more.

"Not too fast." Motoki warned her. "It's very easy to drink alcohol if you like the taste of it. It can contain more than you realize in a drink."

They all drank and talked for a while, then the girls decided to go and dance. They dragged Usagi out of the booth, the blonde flushed and giggling.

Mamoru and Motoki decided to stay behind and watch, till the girls disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. "You're being uncommonly nice to Usagi." The blonde man noted with approval.

"Mmm, it's her birthday." His best friend replied, a concerned expression in his eyes as he tried to spot Usagi through the crowd. She had gotten tipsy very fast and he hoped that her friends were looking after her-and keeping guys away. He would hate to have to take some steps, if someone tried something on what was his. And the Odango Atama was most certainly that, even if she didn't know it yet. Mamoru saw Motoki's eyebrows rise and smirked. "I'm not such a jerk that I'd ruin her night." He went on.

"Good." Motoki nodded at him and cradled his beer glass, staring down into the amber liquid. He wasn't much of a dancer, or he'd have joined the girls. But Mamoru was quite good at it. "You don't want to dance?" He asked his best friend.

Mamoru looked thoughtfully towards the dance floor again. He was damned tempted to get up and go over to their companions to show Usagi just how good he was at dancing, but perhaps he was moving too fast. It wouldn't be good to show his hand too quickly and ruin the game. If she ran, he'd have to chase her, and she might just keep going. He didn't want her to be scared of him or hate him. "Hmm, seducing a clueless girl who is my worst enemy, is surprisingly complicated." He murmured under his breath. But he would figure it out.

* * *

When the girls returned to the booth, they looked happy and flushed, grinning at Motoki and Mamoru.

The dark-haired man slipped out of the booth and gestured to Rei to slip in. As Usagi went to do the same, he sat down and moved over to let her have the end. Mamoru sensed her confusion and an anger in her eyes as she thought he was being courteous to her best friend, but hadn't cared about it towards her. Actually, he had done it on purpose, so that she would have to press into his side or fall off the edge of the seat. He sat deliberately too far over and felt the small girl squeezing in.

Usagi glared up at Mamoru as she teetered on the edge of the bench and her elbow connected with his ribs in retribution. What a jerk! He had let Rei in, then sat down and made her squeeze into the small gap that was left. "Move the hell over." She growled at him. The dark-haired man stopped talking to the priestess and turned his head to look at her, amusement in his gaze. Then he gave a long-suffering sigh and lifted his arm, putting it along the bench over her head. She shifted over the seat and went red as she found herself pressed to the side of his chest, the warmth of his body seeping into her. Oh dear, this was much worse! So that the blonde wouldn't fall off, she had to sit almost intimately close to her worst enemy.

Mamoru's breath hissed out when her breast pressed to his chest and soft hair brushed his chin. Usagi had been forced to lean into his body, thigh to thigh, and it was driving him crazy. She smelled like flowers and he could see her silky hair sticking to his black shirt as she reached for her drink and gulped it down. As he watched, some of the liquid missed her lips and slid over her chin. The blonde quickly wiped it up, but he had frozen with his head bent down, in the process of actually going to lick it off of her soft skin and lips.

Minako stared at him from across the table, seeming to be the only one who had noticed Mamoru's actions. Even Usagi hadn't seen the way his eyes had zeroed in on her mouth, gaze dark and lustful. He had actually bent down as if to lick up the drink that had spilled down her friend's chin! Good god, he really had the hots. She had known that, but not just how much. She turned to Ami and went on with their conversation about school.

"Another round?" Motoki questioned. He would go and get the drinks this time, because the girls had been the ones paying so far. He looked over Rei's head towards Mamoru. "Can you all slip out so I can go get the drinks?" He asked them.

"Hmm? Oh, right, Motoki." Mamoru nodded and quickly slipped his arm down from the back of the bench. Before Usagi could figure out what he was going to do, his arm had wound about her waist and he lifted them both out of the booth, her warm body held against his side. Rei came out after with Motoki and frowned at him, but he ignored her, keeping the object of his lust close and ignoring her, as if he hadn't recalled the fact that he was wrapped about her slender waist, hand against one hip.

Usagi's eyed were huge and she tried to pull away from her enemy without his noticing what she was doing. She didn't know why he had gotten her out of the booth that way, unless he'd been afraid that she was going to tumble to the floor because she'd been on the edge, but his arm was still around her! She was finding that both annoying and also somehow exciting, breathing a little erratic. He smelled really good too. "You can let me go now." She finally blurted out, face going red. Mamoru glanced down and blinked at her, then he snatched his arm away.

"Oh, sorry about that Odango." He replied absently, turning immediately to follow Rei back into the booth. He heard angry muttering behind him and bit back a grin. It had taken Usagi a minute or so to even mention that he had still been hugging her and he felt satisfaction filling him. The dark-haired man sat close to the priestess, leaving a lot of room next to him as the blonde sat back down. Mamoru spoke to her best friend and ignored her totally.

She was so annoyed! Mamoru was a damned jerk and now she felt stupid for thinking that he had actually had his arm about her because he had wanted to. Of course he hadn't. He just hadn't remembered that he was doing it. She grabbed the jug of water and small glass and filled it up, drinking it down and going back for more. Alcohol tasted really good and she had a pleasant buzz, but having to sit next to Mamoru was really starting to irritate her. The blonde rose abruptly and went over to the other side of the table, making Makoto scoot over to make room for her. "Hi." She said brightly, as if nothing was wrong.

Mamoru's blue eyes slowly narrowed as his quarry escaped him. It looked like ignoring her had not only pissed off the blonde, she had fled his side of the table! That was not acceptable, damn it. How could he seduce her if she was sitting over there? Hmm, he wondered if he could actually make her jealous. Rei would be perfect to test out his theory.

"Mamoru?" Rei put a hand on his own and stroked lightly, glad when he looked down at her with a flirtatious expression in his eyes. "How is Uni going?"

"Good. The classes are interesting." His hand rose slowly and he took a strand of her dark hair and wound it about his finger, using a technique he had perfected with his girlfriends. He could be quite calculating at time. Mamoru's eyes slid sideways to see what Usagi's reaction was to her touching her friend and he almost grinned as he saw a glower on her pretty face. But was she jealous, or just angry that he was openly flirting with her best friend, when she knew he wasn't interested in Rei that way? "How is High School?" He questioned her.

"Interesting." She replied uncertainly. Rei was happy that he was paying attention and even playing with her hair, but she really had to wonder _why_? She had no illusions that he didn't see her romantically, not matter how she threw herself at him. Was Mamoru playing some game, and with who? Her? Or one of her friends? Something just didn't seem right. Still, the raven-haired girl didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and she relaxed into his flirting and responded, enjoying it while she could.

Motoki and Ami came back with the drinks and passed them around, the blonde man surprised as he noted where Usagi was. He shrugged and sat down next to his best friend, while Ami went to sit on the end with the blonde.

The priestess realized that they hadn't really had a toast for her best friend and she pulled back from Mamoru, reaching for her glass. "A toast to Usagi!" Rei called out to everyone with a smile, lifting her rum and coke into the air. The others all raised their glass too and Usagi blushed and looked embarrassed. "Happy birthday, best friend." She went on, a soft look in her purple eyes.

"Thank you, everyone." The blonde giggled and drank her vodka and coke too, liking the taste of it. She'd had a couple of interesting drinks that night and was having what Makoto gleefully called 'a buzz'. It was a pleasant feeling that gave everything a slight dream-like quality and made her relaxed. If this was alcohol, then Usagi had really been missing out!

Mamoru grinned slowly as he watched the small girl drinking from across the table. Apparently she really liked alcohol, her face lightly flushed and enjoyment in her gaze. Now that she wasn't right next to him, he could watch her every move. She had been rather sneaky in going to the other side of the table, but the night was young yet. "Yes, happy birthday, Odango Atama." He drawled, an intent expression in his blue eyes as they rested on her face. "You can now drink and fuck, like the rest of us." He went on crudely, hoping to stun the blonde. She looked rather flabbergasted and he bit back a grin.

"_Mamoru_!" Ami, Rei and Motoki gasped out in shock, horror in their eyes as they looked from the upperclassman to Usagi.

Makoto burst into laughter and slapped the table-top, loving that Mamoru had made such a joke. Maybe he didn't have such a stick up his ass after all? He could be cold and arrogant, but she had also seen him acting affectionate and sexual towards his girlfriends. His words though, they had been unexpected. It was like he was trying to get a rise out of someone. Usagi maybe? Yes, he had been acting positively...wicked...tonight. She had noticed how close he had been leaning into Usagi and his arm about her friend earlier. If she hadn't known they didn't like each other, the brunette would have strongly suspected that he was making a move on his worst enemy. "You're alright, Chiba, you know that?" She told him in amusement, seeing his lips quirking back. Her green eyes went to her friends, brow rising as she saw that they still looked poleaxed. "But he's right, you know. Drinking and having sex can be some of the most exciting things to do, once you reach legal age."

"So says she, who has had literally dozens of boyfriends." Minako remarked, a grin threatening to break lose. She had been out drinking with the others before and knew what they were like after getting some alcohol into them. They'd been waiting for Usagi, who was the youngest to have her birthday that year. Ami wasn't a huge drinker, but she did know how to relax, especially after a hard week of studying at University like the rest of them. She brushed her blonde hair back from her face and stirred her drink with her straw, looking thoughtfully between Usagi and Mamoru. Tonight, there appeared to be a tension between them. She wondered what had caused it, because it didn't seem like their usual annoyance over each other. They could fight like cats and dogs at times!

"I'm not going out to get laid, just because I turned eighteen." Usagi glowered over the table at Mamoru and then Makoto, then she sculled down her drink, choking as it went down the wrong way. Rei helpfully pounded on her back while she tried to cough and get her airway clear.

"Certainly not." Mamoru murmured, eyes raking down over her heaving chest above the corset as she struggled to breath. The blonde looked utterly delectable tonight. It wasn't her usual clothing, so her friends had to have helped her with that. Minako or Rei perhaps? Either way, with her tight black mini-skirt and the deep crimson corset, Usagi looked good enough to eat. He wouldn't allow her to go off and have sex with just anyone though. It was her eighteenth birthday and _he_ would be the one to give her that type of intimate present. The upperclassman would be protecting her, in her inebriate state, from other men, but that didn't apply to him. If anyone was taking advantage of her tonight, it would be himself.

"Technically, you're not right." Ami remarked, blushing as they all looked at her. "The legal age of consent in Japan is thirteen. Alcohol is at eighteen years old, but Usagi didn't have to wait for her birthday to be intimate." She murmured, ducking her head when their jaws dropped over her speech. It was very unlike her! She knew that the alcohol had loosened her tongue, when usually she was far more reserved.

Makoto was positively gleeful as she stared at Ami's red face, then she chuckled and looked around the table. Mamoru looked similarly amused and she exchanged a glance with him. "Why do you think we have so many school-aged based Anime here? A lot of them are based around girls and guys who are around fourteen or fifteen. In any other culture, having hentai Anime plots like that, would never be accepted, but given how low our legal age of consent is..."

"Oh, I get it." Minako nodded, thinking that one over carefully. Makoto was right! There was a heck of a lot of Anime with romantic and sexual relationships out there and the characters were often very young and in school. There was also a lot with an older guy and a younger girl, which fit Mamoru and Usagi's situation perfectly. He was making a move on her friend pretty subtly, but she was satisfied that he was serious. The blonde would help out where she could. She only hoped for his sake, that he wasn't just trying to get into his enemy's underwear. Or she'd have to make him pay in a very painful manner!

Motoki made a face, disapproving of such a conversation. He was really surprised that Ami had brought this sort of thing up, though it had been Mamoru's initial observation that had started it all. "We shouldn't be talking about this sort of thing. It's Usagi's birthday. We'll have some nice clean conversation, some dance, and some drinks to celebrate." He ordered, crossing his arms. The girls all giggled at him and the upperclassman looked rather mocking.

"Let's have the toast first." The green eyed girl protested, raising her glass. "To drinking and fucking-"

Usagi gawked at her in disbelief and stared down at her glass. She couldn't drink to that! She didn't even know how one of them felt...though she sort of wanted to.

"What is it, Odango?" Mamoru asked her curiously, seeing an odd expression in her blue eyes. Sort of like longing.

"I can't drink to that. I've never, umm-never had, _you know_." The blonde muttered back, face red as she stammered through her words awkwardly. Oh god, she couldn't believe they were having this conversation. And with Mamoru there too! Somehow, he made her feel even more embarrassed, something in his eyes that was making Usagi's heart beat a bit too fast in her chest. She saw wickedness in his expression and glared, taken aback when he smirked at her like he knew something she didn't.

He smirked at her, a gleam in his eyes. "Sex?" He drawled, taking a deep drink of his beer. Mamoru's head tilted to the side and his gaze slid down over her body, lingering on the straining breasts at the red corset. She saw what he was looking at and blushed more, incredulity in her eyes. Usagi wasn't used to him looking at her like that, but she soon would be. "Don't be concerned. When you find the right guy to share that with, you'll find you quite enjoy having sex with him." He went on, hearing the girls all gasp at his boldness. He would make certain the blonde thoroughly enjoyed being intimate, as a matter of pride, and the fact that he couldn't _wait_ to see her face when she orgasmed in his arms.

"Maybe." Usagi replied, meeting his intent gaze for a moment, before dropping it to the table again. Something was weird with her worst enemy tonight. A tension between them that she couldn't quite understand. It had been there since they'd met earlier that night and she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him. The blonde's gaze went to his chest and she cursed under her breath as she looked at his muscles, tempted more than once to slip her hands inside. Since when had she gotten the urge to touch him? Why did she want to? Was it the alcohol...yes, that had to be it. Makoto had told her that it could loosen people's inhibitions.

Makoto prompted them all again, satisfied when they raised their glasses, Usagi looking rather embarrassed, and Ami clearly wanting to be somewhere else. The brunette frowned in thought. "Something is missing. Hmm, drinking, fucking and-oh, I know. Fighting."

"A toast to drinking, fucking and fighting?" Minako questioned, amused by it all. They were all pretty drunk, weren't they? Any other time, this conversation would never have taken place.

"Mmm, three of my most favourite things in the world." The upperclassman said silkily, rubbing his finger down the condensation on the glass. Usagi had been looking at his chest again. He had felt her glance like a lick of fire had gone down to his groin and something had told him that she wanted her hands on him. The longing in her eyes had been unmistakable, but she had also been confused by it, then angry at herself.

"You like fighting, Mamoru?" Ami asked him in surprise. This, from the guy who had emerged from High School with top grades? He was one of the best students in Japan!

Mamoru shrugged and settled back into the cushioned bench lazily. "Not the physical kind, but I so like the verbal type." His eyes went right to Usagi and she made a face at him. He grinned and raised a brow, delighted at her response. His Odango Atama could be quite fiery when they were arguing.

Usagi help up her glass higher, aiming a glower at her worst enemy, who seemed to be taking delight in taunting her. "Fine, fine. To drinking, fucking and fighting!" She announced. She rather liked arguing with him too, so she had no objections to offer when he said he enjoyed it. It didn't mean anything. Only...she felt like having that toast had been like the toll of doom. As if something had just changed, but she couldn't figure out what.

Everyone repeated it and drank, laughing when they were done.

The dark-haired man looked over his glass to Usagi, a slow smile curving his lips. She had drank the toast and sealed her fate with him. If she'd been looking at him right then, she would have run away as fast as she could. Because it there was clear lust in his blue eyes as he stared at her body. Drinking, fucking and fighting...three things that he enjoyed a lot...and he'd found the perfect girl to share all three with.

Odango Atama should watch out, because he was about to get serious.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** I hope that you liked it. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days. Two if I can manage it. Part of chapter three isn't quite done yet, but it's really sweet and sexy, showing Mamoru as both a protector and a rather possessive guy. LOL No one else is going to get their hands on what he considers as his!


End file.
